Hockey
El hockey o jóquey'1 es una familia de deportes en la cual dos equipos compiten para llevar una pelota de un material duro (aluminio) o un disco de corcho a la portería contraria para anotar un tanto con la ayuda de un bastón largo llamado "palo de hockey, o jóquey". Breve historia Riverbank Arena, 1 August 2012 Se desconoce la fecha de origen del hockey. Se tienen registros gráficos de formas rudimentarias de hockey (juego de palos y una bola) en muchos sitios del mundo. Por ejemplo, en un bajorrelieve egipcio del 2000 a. C. se ven dos personas utilizando palos con una pelota entre ellos. Hay una figura del 1272 a. C. en Irlanda. Griegos antiguos jugando al''keretízein, relieve en mármol del500 a. C. del Kerameikos (en Atenas). En exhibición en el National Archaeological Museum (Atenas). Hay una imagen en la Antigua Grecia (del 500 a. C.) de varios hombres jugando desnudos a empujar una pelota con bastones curvos (o cuernos). Existía también un juego que se llamaba κερητίζειν (kerētízein) porque se jugaba con cuernos ("keras" en griego).1 Los romanos tenían un juego parecido llamado paganica. En Mongolia Interior (China), la etnia daur jugaban a un juego llamado beikou, parecido al hockey, durante los últimos mil años, por lo menos.2 Igualmente, existe un relieve de la Edad Media en Europa donde se pueden ver dos personas jugando. La palabra inglesa hockey proviene posiblemente del francés medio hoquet (‘bastón curvo de pastor’), diminutivo del francés antiguo hoc (‘gancho’).3 y se mencionó por primera vez en 1363 en Inglaterra, en una proclama del rey Eduardo III: En 1527, en Irlanda se menciona el juego hockie:''3 : ''The horlinge of the litill balle with hockie stickes or staves. : ‘El lanzamiento de una pequeña bola con palos o varas de hockey’. Debido a estos antecedentes, es poco posible que varios siglos después, cuando los imperialistas británicos invadieron la India en 1757, hayan adoptado un juego parecido al hockey y lo hayan llevado a Europa. Parecidos al hockey son el hurling y el shinty. En el siglo XVI, el pueblo amerindio de los mapuches (en el sur de Chile y Argentina) practicaba un deporte con una bola que debían dominar con bastones, llamado "Chueca" o "Palín". Parece que un juego parecido al hockey moderno se practicó en escuelas públicas inglesas a principios del siglo XIX. El primer club de hockey fue el Blackheath Football and Hockey Club, en Londres, que se fundó alrededor de 1861. En 1871 se formó el Teddington Hockey Club y en 1875 la Asociación Inglesa de Hockey. En la década de 1880 el juego se asentó definitivamente y las mujeres comenzaron a practicarlo con entusiasmo. El actual organismo rector del deporte en su modalidad masculina, la Asociación de Hockey, se fundó en 1886 y la Asociación Inglesa Femenina de Hockey en 1895, un año después de que lo hiciera la Unión Irlandesa de Hockey de Mujeres. Durante la década de 1890 se jugaron partidos internacionales y el hockey fue incluido en los Juegos Olímpicos de 1908. A finales del siglo XIX se conformó la primera asociación de hockey sobre hierba. Las selecciones nacionales de India y Pakistán fueron las grandes dominadoras mundiales de este deporte durante muchas décadas. En 1924 se creó la Federación Internacional de Hockey (FIH). En 1982 se unificaron los juegos masculinos y femeninos bajo los auspicios de la FIH, que en la década de 1990 cuenta con más de cien países miembros. El deporte ha estado dominado durante mucho tiempo por India y Pakistán, que han ganado todos los torneos olímpicos desde 1928 hasta 1968, pero más adelante han aparecido equipos de otros países que han roto la hegemonía que indios y pakistaníes han tenido a escala internacional; es el caso de Holanda, Alemania, Nueva Zelanda, Inglaterra, España y Australia. La Copa del Mundo de la FIH se celebró por primera vez en 1971 para hombres, y en 1974 para mujeres. En 1994 la Copa del Mundo masculina se celebró en la ciudad australiana de Sídney y fue ganada por Pakistán, que es el único país que la ha ganado cuatro veces. La Copa del Mundo femenina se celebró el mismo año en Dublín y ganó por primera vez Australia. El Trofeo de Campeones se celebró por primera vez en Lahore (Pakistán) en 1978 y compiten anualmente los seis mejores equipos masculinos del mundo; el trofeo femenino comenzó en 1987. El campeonato de Europa comenzó en 1970 para hombres y en 1984 para mujeres; la competición es para selecciones nacionales y se celebra cada cuatro años. También se celebra la Copa de Europa de Equipos Campeones, organizada por primera vez en 1990 para hombres y 1991 para mujeres. En la actualidad es un deporte olímpico y se celebran tanto campeonatos del mundo como de Europa, América del Sur, América del Norte y Panamericanos además de las ligas de cada país. Actualmente el hockey sobre césped está dominado internacionalmente por países como Alemania, Argentina, Australia, Países Bajos y Reino Unido. Una jugadora española golpea la bola ante la oposición de jugadoras holandesas, en Alcalá la Real(España). Una jugadora holandesa en plena carrera. En la mayoría de los países donde se juega hockey existen ligas organizadas entre clubs de hockey masculinos y femeninos. Naturaleza del juego El hockey está integrado por cuatro componentes principales: técnica, táctica, preparación física y cualidades psicológicas para la competencia: * La técnica implica el desarrollo coordinado de los movimientos del jugador y su seguridad en el manejo con el palo y la bocha. Es uno de los factores centrales del juego y es el rasgo decisivo de la capacidad del juego. * La táctica comprende fundamentos, reglas y métodos del juego. Su esencia está dada por el empleo efectivo de los medios del juego y la lucha bajo constantes cambios de las situaciones del juego y su disputa con el contrincante. * La preparación física es el componente físico del rendimiento de juego. Abarca todas las cualidades condicionantes y coordinadas que influyen de distinta manera sobre el rendimiento. Las exigencias físicas son la velocidad, la agilidad y la resistencia especial. * Las cualidades psicológicas para la competencia son reglas de conducta propias de cada jugador. Técnicas principaleseditar Las técnicas principales que permiten a un jugador desempeñarse libremente en una situación real de juego corresponden a cuatro categorías: * '''Conducciones permiten el traslado de la bola por el campo de juego.Se realizan con la bola pegada al palo y de acuerdo a la posición de las manos y de la bola con respecto al cuerpo varían sus características. * Habilidades (regates) se utilizan para superar a un contrario.En ellas se incluyen slalon, diferentes tipos de dribling, anticorredizos y amagues. * Pases y recepciones favorecen el juego en equipo. Como las conducciones, sus diferentes formas varían según la posición de las manos y la forma en que se impacte la bola, siendo la técnica de push la más utilizada. * Empuñaduras son las formas básicas de agarre del stick, específicas para cada técnica.Permiten realizar una técnica de la manera más eficaz y eficiente posible, con economía en los movimientos. Posiciones de los jugadores Las posiciones de los jugadores de hockey sirven para distribuirse eficazmente sobre el terreno. Juegan 11 personas, 10 en el campo y un portero. La velocidad de una bocha es siempre superior a la del más rápido de los jugadores, por lo que el transporte por pases es más eficaz que el transporte personal. Al igual que en el fútbol, el primer sistema usado fue el sistema inglés llamado "WM", donde los jugadores de campo (todos menos el arquero) están distribuidos en los vértices de esas letras. * El portero o arquero puede jugar hasta las 25 yardas, pero solamente dentro del área tiene la posibilidad de usar sus privilegios especiales: impulsar la bola o bocha con los pies, y detenerla con los brazos. Por esa razón, y por el peso del equipo de protección que limita sus movimientos y su velocidad, habitualmente juega cerca del arco o portería. * Las posiciones de defensa son, según el sistema de juego, defensores centrales (full-backs), defensores laterales (half-backs o "halfs"), "stopper" (defensor central adelantado) o "líbero" (último defensor central). * Las posiciones en el mediocampo varían según el sistema de juego. En el caso del antiguo sistema inglés, los mediocampistas son llamados "insides". * Las posiciones en el ataque dependen también del sistema de juego. En el viejo sistema inglés se llamaban "wings" (alas) a los atacantes por los laterales, y "centerforward" al atacante central. Otros sistemas de juego utilizan posiciones, transitorias o permanentes, diferentes del antiguo sistema inglés. Algunos ejemplos son: romanos : poseidon los egipcios * La proyección de un defensor lateral para provocar una superioridad numérica transitoria * Una formación de cuatro mediocampistas en forma de semicírculo * Una marca personal a un jugador clave del adversario * Un ataque con cuatro atacantes, dispuestos en forma de rombo Sistemas de juego La distribución de los jugadores en el campo de juego suele ser 4-4-2 (cuatro defensores, cuatro mediocampistas y dos delanteros), 4-3-3 (cuatro defensoras, tres mediocampistas y tres delanteras) o, en situaciones de mucha presión, 3-3-4 (tres defensoras, tres mediocampistas y cuatro delanteras). El campo de juego es rectangular y tiene 91,4 m de largo y 55 m de ancho. Las líneas laterales marcan los perímetros largos del campo, y las de fondo marcan los perímetros cortos del mismo. Las líneas de gol están situadas en la parte de las líneas de fondo entre los postes de los arcos. Una línea central esta marcada en el medio del campo. Las líneas conocidas como 22 m están marcadas cruzando el campo a lo ancho a 22,9 m de las líneas de fondo. Las áreas están marcadas dentro del campo alrededor de los arcos y enfrente al centro de las líneas de fondo. El punto del penal tiene un diámetro de 150 mm y está marcado en frente del centro de cada arco con su centro a 6,4 m desde el borde interno de la línea de gol. Los banderines del córner deben tener un poste de entre 1,2 y 1,5 m de altura y están situados en cada esquina del campo. Los arcos están dispuestos fuera del campo en el centro y tocando las líneas de fondo. Equipamiento requerido El stick En el hockey sobre hierba las medidas y el peso están estrictamente codificados en el Reglamento de la Federación Internacional de Hockey. Su tamaño aproximado es de 1 metro de altura, la base unos 15 centímetros y el ancho no debe superar unos 5 centímetros. El peso no excede unos tres cuartos de kilo. El palo debe pasar a través de un aro de cinco centímetros. La pelota Antiguamente, la pelota o bola estaba hecha de cuero y corcho. En la actualidad, las pelotas de hockey son de plástico casi macizo y son aproximadamente del tamaño de una pelota de tenis o béisbol, pueden estar hechas de cualquier material. Con el progreso de la tecnología se diseñaron bochas de invierno y otras de verano para que el material pueda resistir a distintas temperaturas, logrando así su durabilidad en los reiterados golpes. Equipos Para jugar un partido se necesitan 2 equipos de no más de 16 jugadores cada uno. Solo 11 jugadores de cada equipo estarán en el terreno de juego al mismo tiempo. Se permite a cada uno de los equipos sustituir de entre los 16 jugadores como máximo. En la actualidad el hockey sobre césped goza de variantes similares a las del futbol, ya que puede ser jugado en superficies mas duras como son: Concreto pulido (hockey de sala) en la que el numero de jugadores es de 5 en campo mas el portero. Esto ha llevado al deporte en esta modalidad a tener algunas variantes en sus reglas que difieren a las que se llevan a cabo en el Hockey sobre césped. Sustitución Está permitida en cualquier momento excepto después de la concesión y antes de la finalización de un penalti córner. El único cambio permitido en ese momento es el de un portero-defensor lesionado o expulsado. Árbitros Dos árbitros controlarán el juego y aplicarán el reglamento; ellos serán los únicos jueces para un juego limpio y correcto. PENALIDADES PERSONALES: Por una falta,el jugador puede ser: avisado o advertido. En el caso de ser advertido, se le indica con una tarjeta verde. En el ámbito internacional una tarjeta verde significa una suspensión temporaria de 2 (dos) minutos de juego. Suspendido temporariamente por un mínimo de 5 (cinco) minutos de tiempo de juego (indicado con una tarjeta amarilla). Suspendido de forma permanente del partido en disputa (indicado con una tarjeta roja). Los jugadores suspendidos deben permanecer en un lugar designado, hasta que el árbitro que lo suspendió lo autorice a volver al juego. La duración de la suspensión temporaria puede extenderse por mala conducta del jugador suspendido. Salida lateral Salida lateral en un partido entre el''Standard Athletic Club'' y el British School of Paris (1996). Al igual que en el fútbol, si la bocha sale por el costado, el equipo que no la ha tocado en último lugar tiene derecho a un tiro libre desde el punto en que la bocha ha cruzado la línea lateral. Además ahora se puede hacer un autopase, y todos los demás jugadores deben estar a 5 metros del que lo realiza. Entre la línea de fondo y la línea de 22 yardas no se puede meter la bocha dentro del área a menos que recorras 5 metros o se la pases a un compañero de tu equipo. La función del círculo o área pequeña es muy importante: solo las bochas que han sido tocadas por cualquier jugador en ataque dentro del círculo antes de entrar en la portería constituyen un gol. Las faltas perpetradas por los defensores dentro del círculo se ven agravadas: Una falta involuntaria se sanciona con un penalty córner o córner corto. Una falta voluntaria se sanciona con un penalty stroke, stroke o penal. Penalty stroke o shoot-out Al igual que en el fútbol, el hockey sobre césped conoce el penalty stroke o shoot-out. Es la pena máxima con la que se sanciona cualquier falta producida dentro del área propia, sea intencionalmente, o involuntariamente pero impidiendo la consecución de un gol. El lanzador se coloca detrás de un punto situado a 7 yardas frente a la portería y, sin golpear, empuja o levanta la pelota disparando hacia portería; el portero intenta interceptarla con su equipo de protección, o bien con el palo. De nuevo, el hockey vuelve a mostrar su carácter asimétrico: el portero tiene el palo en su mano derecha y un guante en la izquierda. En particular, al portero le está permitido de vez Australia. El Trofeo de Campeones se celebró por primera vez en Lahore (Pakistán) en 1978 y compiten anualmente los seis mejores equipos masculinos r atener o despejar la pelota con el guante, pero sin agarrarla o retenerla en el mismo. -El shoot-out es un penalty que se empieza desde la línea veinti dos, cuando el árbitro pite l@s jugadares-as tendrán que ir contra el portero, solo tendrán 8 segundos para marcar gol, si no lo hacen no se sumará a cada equipo. Penalty corner o córner corto Córner corto en un partido entre Jockey Club Rosario vs. Buenos Aires Christian School. El penalty córner o córner corto es la pena con la que se sancionan las faltas involuntarias cometidas dentro del área propia, que no eviten un gol, o intencionadas fuera del área pero dentro de la línea de 22. Es claramente la regla del hockey sobre césped que tiene una ejecución más complicada. Básicamente se puede resumir así: * La bocha se coloca en la línea de fondo sobre una señal a 10 m del poste de portería. * Desde allí un atacante empujará o golpeará la bola sin elevarla, y debe tener al menos un pie fuera del terreno de juego. * Solo pueden estar involucrados en la ejecución de la falta 5 jugadores defensores, incluyendo el portero. Los jugadores atacantes han de estar al borde del área fuera de ésta, y los 5 jugadores defensores han de estar detrás de su línea de fondo, pudiendo situarse dentro de la portería. El resto de los jugadores defensores permanecerán más allá de la línea central. * El jugador que realiza el saque pasa la bola a los compañeros situados al borde del área, momento en el cuál los jugadores defensores pueden salir inmediatamente a intentar bloquear o impedir el tiro a puerta. La bola ha de salir del área, momento a partir del cuál se puede jugar en la forma que se desee para intentar la consecución del gol (tiro directo, pase a otro compañero, etc.) * Si el primer tiro a puerta es un golpeo, la bocha no puede elevarse a una altura mayor de 46 cm (altura de las tablas del fondo de la portería). * Para los flicks, scoops, desvíos y segundos o subsiguientes golpeos a puerta, la bocha puede elevarse a cualquier altura, siempre y cuando no exista peligro para los jugadores contrarios que se encuentren cerca de la bocha. Campeonatos más importantes La Federación Internacional de Hockey (FIH) es el organismo que rige los designios de este deporte. Se formó en París en 1924 e inicialmente representó a Austria, Bélgica, Checoslovaquia, Francia, Hungría, España y Suiza. La FIH es la responsable de organizar el Campeonato mundial de hockey sobre césped, el Champions Trophy (Trofeo de Campeones) y el Champions Challenge (Desafío de Campeones). Los primeros Campeonatos del Mundo masculinos se celebraron en 1971 en España. El hockey sobre césped se incluyó por primera vez en los Juegos Olímpicos en 1908 (véase Hockey sobre hierba en los Juegos Olímpicos). Esta competición ha sido históricamente dominada por la India y posteriormente por Pakistán, aunque actualmente el medallero está muy repartido. En 1980 se incluyó por primera vez dentro del programa olímpico el hockey sobre césped femenino. A nivel continental las diversas federaciones se encargan de la organización de los diversos torneos, teniendo especial relevancia estos campeonatos: * Campeonato europeo de hockey sobre césped con sus cuatro potencias (Alemania, España, Inglaterra, Países Bajos) habitualmente entre los cuatro primeros del mundo. * Campeonato europeo de clubes campeones. * Campeonato Panamericano, animado principalmente por las selecciones de Argentina, Canadá y Estados Unidos. Desarrollo y expansión Hockey femenino sobre césped Hockey femenino sobre césped. La práctica del hockey sobre césped es muy similar entre hombres y mujeres, hasta tal punto que la propia Federación Internacional no realiza distinciones de sustancial relevancia entre ambos sexos; de hecho, la reglamentación permanece invariable. A tenor de esto, el hockey hierba se constituiría como un único deporte que cuenta con dos disciplinas (masculina y femenina). Se juega, sobre todo en Argentina, Alemania, Estados Unidos, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Inglaterra, Holanda, España , Sudáfrica y en otros 72 países en el mundo.